To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a “beyond 4G Network” or a “post long term evolution (LTE) System.”
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 28 GHz or 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
In a current wireless communication system, implementation for or research on a multimedia service of high-speed and large-capacity data transmission is being actively progressed. For transmission of data at a high speed in the wireless communication system, loss due to a characteristic of a mobile communication channel such as a fading phenomenon may be compensated for and inter-user interference may be resolved. One of the technologies to solve the problem is a MIMO technique.
The MIMO technique is classified into an open-loop scheme and a closed-loop scheme depending on the existence of a channel information feedback. The closed-loop scheme has a disadvantage in that an amount of calculations increases since all channel values of a receiving node may be fed back to a transmitting node. In the open-loop scheme, a space time block code (STBC) scheme has been proposed for the purpose of transmission antenna diversity according to a data transmission scheme.